It Should've Been a Normal Day
by x-zn-x
Summary: Waking up to another boring week of school, Alex finds she has more to look forward to than usual when Jake, Quil and Embry join the school. Imprints get some wolfy magic too. Jacob/OC Embry/OC Quil/OC three imprints AU/AR. Dosen't stick to S/M's Twilight
1. Interrupted Dream

**Chapter 1:**

**A/N This is my first ever story so i'd love your opinion please. I hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: all twilight character's belong to Stephenie Meyer, i own only the order of the words. Chloe and leanne however are based on my two best friends so hopefully they won't kill me for putting them into my story :D**

**

* * *

**_Kiss me all night don't ever let me go, _

_I'll never be the same,_

_If we ever meet again_

_I'll have so much more too say_

_Timbaland ft Katy Perry - If we ever meet again  
_

* * *

I was surrounded by darkness and running for my life, I wasn't quite sure what from but I knew I had to be quick; of course my feet wouldn't comply and I soon became breathless. I could vaguely make out some trees around me and coarse dirt under my feet. I heard a animal howling in the distance. I should have been more terrified but I froze listening intently, somehow the call calmed me. The sound seemed to be coming closer as I heard a large animal scuffle somewhere near by. In an instance I saw a pair of deep, strong, warm brown eyes looking down into mine and I felt perfectly safe, I felt I belonged here. The eyes moved closer and I could see a little more of his face but everything was still fuzzy; I felt warm breath on my face and I felt at home. I felt lips almost upon mine. He started to lean in *beep-beep-beep-beep*.

"Ohhh, for fucks sake!" I grumbled as I reached to turn my alarm off, of course it would go off just as my mysterious protector tried to kiss me, I always had the worst luck. One of the strangest and best dreams for a long time and of course I would wake up before the good bit.

I really couldn't be bothered to get up today, I was in my final year at school and was seriously getting tired of it. All we did was study the same stuff in lessons we already knew and it was all about 'revision, revision, revision' as my delightful maths teacher repeatedly told us at the end of every lesson.

The rest of my morning was a blur of the everyday things I had to do get up have a quick shower, get dressed put a bit of make up on (I really couldn't bothered today) and do my hair. My hair was one of the few things I actually thought of as pretty on myself, I never had to do much with it just tousle it and tuck one side behind my ear; it was a mousy brown colour that had a blonde tinge to it in the sunlight. I liked my eyes too they were big and a deep, denim blue colour, my long eyelashes framed them well. I glanced at the clock.

"Shit" I mumbled to myself, I always did this, late again for the thousandth time in a row; I'm surprised I'm still allowed to this school the amount of times I've rolled in late. I always made it to class on time but I usually missed the morning news from my friends before school. I got some toast and took some money of the top for dinner - I didn't have time to make something; I'd pay my dad back eventually but he didn't really mind, then I grabbed my school bag and hurried out the door.

I made it to school just in time to see one of my best friends waving frantically at me to get my attention. She hurried over to me and grabbed my arm pulling me over to our usual gathering place with the rest of my friends. She was rambling on about something or other as usual when I started to lose interest.

"Chlo…..Chloe…..CHLOE!!" it took a few tries but I got her attention eventually. "What are you talking about?" She quickly replied "Haven't you seen them yet?" What? I thought I was confused before but now… "Who?" I was honestly curious, our school was pretty boring in the way of gossip and school was fairly tedious at the moment and all there was to do nowadays was talk about the things going off around school, that's when Chloe stopped talking and was stunned into silence - in all the years I have known her, not once has she ever shut up this quickly; I loved her an all but that was just who she was. That's when she nudged my arm and motioned behind me and the people she was looking at; I say looking it was more like gawking. Now I was intrigued, I turned my head to look over my shoulder just as three tall, heavily built, russet skinned guys walked down the stairs.

Now don't get me wrong some of the guys at school weren't half bad but none of them were as good-looking as these guys; good-looking wasn't the right word, they were seriously hot. I was tall at 5'10" I was pretty much the tallest girl in school, I didn't really mind but it left little choice of boys for me to crush on, having to settle for average looking boys - none of which were ever really interested. But these new boys, I say boys they were men all of them were pushing 6'4". One caught my eye the most; he walked in front and was the tallest by a long way. He had to be at least 6'7" and he was huge! This only made me like him more. He had longish, straight, thick black hair that hung at around shoulder level; I wasn't usually into long hair but this boy could have been hairless and still be the hottest guy I've ever seen. His chiselled jaw line, amazing muscles and smouldering eyes left me a little breathless if I'm honest The other two behind him weren't bad either with short cropped hair and muscley build. They were hot don't get me wrong but nothing compared to the perfection of the tallest one - I don't know why I bother even looking, a guy like him would never go for a girl like me, I wasn't exactly ugly but I wasn't really that 'pretty' either. I vaguely heard Chloe talking at me saying something about them moving here on a transfer program from America somewhere and that they were going to be here for the rest of the year. As I began to tune into what she was saying he looked up at me and his eyes met mine, he was staring right at me for what seemed like eternity. I reluctantly withdrew myself from his enchanting stare at that moment I saw out the corner of my eye one of his friends punch his shoulder but he carried on staring at me.

Finally his other friend shouted "Jake! Come on man we gotta go, what you staring at anyway?". He quickly turned his head from me to look at his friend I took this opportunity to try and concentrate on what Chlo was saying.

Jake. I liked it. Probably more than I should, I knew nothing would ever happen but it didn't stop me imagining the possibilities. At this point I came back down to earth to have Chloe waving hers in front of my face.

"Alex, helloooo is anyone in there?"

"Lex!" I quickly looked at her only to have her stare at me waiting for me to say something.

"So…" Yeah I thought as much, she wanted to know what I thought of them before she made up her mind, I already knew what she thought of them; it was written all over her face. She bobbed up and down excitedly waiting for my response.

"They're pretty hot" a simple but true answer without giving too much away, that was all she needed to start rambling on.

"I know right, I mean wow!" I really couldn't be bothered to listen so I just tuned her out, I got the main gist of the conversation coming mainly from her, it involved a lot of 'god they're so hot' and 'you can't have Embry, he's mine!' she of course already had her favourite and was adamant she would have him; I didn't see why she couldn't she was really pretty after all, but deep down we both knew they would never go for us when they had other options. We weren't at the bottom of the social scale, but by no means were we the 'popular' girls either. I just really didn't like the idea of having friends that hated you and bitched behind your back. The unspoken dress code they all seemed to abide by didn't take my fancy either; blonde ratty extensions, fake tan, short skirts you couldn't move in without flashing someone and the three shovel's full of make up they wore everyday. I really wasn't envious of them at all, the friends I had were my friends because they liked me, not because they had to or because we all wanted to be popular. The only thing was that apparently the boys at our school all had a thing for the 'slag' look as me and my friends called it, so all the decent looking boys drooled over them not leaving many hot boys to crush over.

The day seemed to blur by and I barely paid attention in class, all I could think about was Jake. His gorgeous face and shiny black hair I just wanted to… "Alexandria? What do you think?" Oh shit, I was in trouble now.

I wasn't even sure what lesson I was in "about what miss?" I knew from the voice it was a she so I quickly glanced up to see the teacher and board, English oh the joy.

"I see you weren't paying attention, I'll see you after class". Great just what I needed! I mumbled a quiet "sorry miss" before she continued with her lecture, apparently we were discussing a book for our coursework.

After the lesson ended I quickly apologised hoping to leave as soon as possible, explaining I was just a little distracted with something at home. I told her it was nothing to worry about and I should be fine by tomorrow. It was a complete and utter lie but I didn't really want to talk about the fact I wasn't paying attention because I was thinking about the hottest guy I'd ever seen. Even though I'd only ever seen him once from afar and that I'd probably be worse if I saw him again but he was all I could think about. I had to get a grip, I was pretty good in school and got good grades pretty much the whole time, I wasn't the smartest person in the world but I wanted to do something with my life and I knew I needed a good education to do that. I had to buckle down, exams were close I could crush on guys when I didn't have to concentrate so much on school work. With my new plan embedded deep into my brain; which basically involved avoiding Jac… him at all cost to stay focused. I quickly rushed out the class and headed straight out the main door focused on getting home without thinking about him at all.

Apparently luck wasn't on my side as I exited the main door I saw him leaning on the chasse of the nicest ride I had ever seen (well nice compared to the other wrecks the other students lucky enough to have a car had). It was a black on black '67 mustang parked up between a Civic and a Punto (that gives you an idea of the types of car people had around here). I couldn't help but stare at how perfect he was and that car; I didn't know a lot about the mechanics behind them but I always had a thing for nice cars, not the fancy expensive cars but the classics. I stopped dead in my tracks while Jake shouted his friends Quil and Embry over, maybe if I just turn around he won't see me and I can go home and get some English coursework done and not think about him at all. Apparently luck seriously hated me today with a vengeance and as I began to turn around I heard him shout someone.

"Hey! Wait up!" he couldn't be talking to me, why would he ever want to talk to me so I carried on walking.

"Hey! You with the blue bag!" I looked down, forgetting I had a blue bag, but someone else must be wearing one too, he wouldn't want to talk to me!

"Hey…" His voice was softer and close, I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder. My heart fluttered a little at his touch.

* * *

**A/N I would love reviews to help me improve the next chapter, be honest. I'll try to reply to all my reviews.**


	2. Spoons!

**Chapter 2:**

**A/N Well hopefully people liked my last chapter so here's another one. I thought seeing as this is a new story, I'm putting up another chapter so soon so people can decide whether they like my story or not. This is only a shortish chapter so i should have the 3rd up sumtime in the weekend. I'm going to try and update every week or so, hope you enjoy.

* * *

**

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! I can't believe this is happening, he's not actually talking to me is he? My God this is too good to be true, then my brain kicked in and I realised he probably just wanted to ask me about something to do with school, or a place to go hang out or something, or maybe he just wanted to know why I was staring stupidly at him this morning. I hoped it wasn't the last one, because I really didn't know what I would say if it was. _"Oh yeah, sorry about that I just thought you were insanely hot and couldn't stop staring at you"_ yeah that would really go down well.

I swallowed hard waiting for him to say something, his hand still firmly on my shoulder, he began turning me round gently to face him. I swallowed hard, my heart racing. Please just don't let him ask me about this morning or I will pass out from embarrassment; okay so I was exaggerating a little, but I would be seriously mortified if he mentioned it. I couldn't look up at his perfect face, so I just stared straight ahead. Straight into his amazingly toned body, his warm comforting smell surrounded me making my head spin a little - crap I really couldn't catch a break today.

"Hey, I saw you earlier you were in English right?" What, he was in English? I was day dreaming so much I didn't even realise he was in the same class as me!

"I was wondering if you know when that essay is due in?" Hmmm oh shit I wasn't listening why did he have to talk to me?

Ermmm, no sorry I didn't catch it" I mumbled still refusing to look up at him.

"Oh, okay I was kinda hoping you did so I could ask you to come help study with me at my house?" He couldn't be talking to me, he must have me confused with somebody else, this couldn't happening. I was the one not paying attention today in class remember.

"Well…" shit what do I say? "Ermmm sorry… I don't… I'm not that good at English" Yeah real smooth Alex, way to act cool. He laughed, it was warm and calming and nice.

"Well that's okay I'm not that good either, we could help each other out." Okay he really must have me confused with someone else because there is no way he would talk to me for this long on purpose. I had to say something, come on think.

"Ermmm, I don't really know you and I should really be getting home." He backed away a little an I accidentally looked up at him. He was so hot, his face was even more perfect close up his warm woodsy smell still surrounded me making me woozy, in a very good way. He just smiled at me, his eyes were a warm, deep, strong brown colour and I couldn't help but find them familiar somehow. He reached out his large hand towards me but I daren't move.

"Your supposed to shake it, you know" and made a little throaty laugh.

"I know" was all I could seem to say, but I couldn't just leave it there so I slowly moved my hand up to shake his. His skin was so soft and extremely warm, this part of the country was freezing, yet his hands were still toasty.

"I'm Jacob, but my friends call me Jake"

"Alexandria" why the fuck did I say that? I hate my full name! "Most people just call me Alex"I blurted out quickly with one breath. I don't think I could manage talking to him any more, his closeness was making me dizzy.

He looked straight into my eyes and repeated "Alex" softly, like my name mattered somehow. He then spoke at normal level again, "there now we know each other, do you really have to go home so soon?" Truth is I didn't and I'd like nothing more than to hang with him, but why would he care. All the girls in school were crushing on him so he could ask any of them, they'd jump at the chance; I however was way too shy. I couldn't help but feel he was playing a joke on me, so I lied "yeah sorry I have plans." He let go of my hand abruptly, I hadn't realised he was still holding it. His body stiffened a little as he asked "With your boyfriend?" He thought I had a boyfriend, with the slim pickings around here it was doubtful for a long time.

Before I could come up with an answer my mouth blurted out a little to loudly "NO!" oh crap that was embarrassing. Instead of running, like I thought he would, his body relaxed and his beautiful smile returned. That was weird why would he even care if I had a boyfriend or not?

"Okay, well maybe we could study some other time then?" Seriously? What was going on here, he really wanted to study with me that badly? No, that can't be it he must just think I'm really good and can do his work for him. I had to say something "Ermmm yeah sure, maybe another time." He was grinning now; the most adorable sight I have ever seen, he turned around then looked back over his shoulder to shout "See you around Alex, it was really nice meeting you!" It was? I needed to sleep this off, this day had been way to crazy. I walked home in a daze, collapsing onto my bed.

"What, the, fuck?" This day had been seriously messed up. I heard a buzzing and checked my phone.

_**Hey, sorry I wasnt school today slept in late, wubu2? tb lea x**_

Leanne, was my other best friend. She wasn't the best at school stuff, she really didn't see the point. I tried to get her to come but she just wasn't into it. But if I ever needed to have a real conversation about anything; Leanne was the one I turned to.

_Hey, nm school u? alex x_

_**Wot happened? Sumthings gone off I can tell I'm comin over cu in 5 lea x**_

_S'ok really I'm fine x_

_**Too late I've already set off x**_

_Fine bring some ice cream tho :D x_

_**Fine but your payin me bac 4 1/2 x**_

_Woteva u no I will x_

_**K inabit x**_

I couldn't be bothered to get up or even move, so I just laid on the bed with my face in the pillow. Ten minutes later someone knocked on the door and I heard it open. "Alex! Where are you?"

"Up here!" I tried to call back but the pillow muffled my voice. "Spoons!" I knew she'd know what I meant. I heard shuffling in the kitchen downstairs, so obliviously she understood. Within seconds she was stood at my bedroom door asking to come in. "Since when do you ever ask to come in?" I said it harshly and she was silent. We always did this, acted stupid and teased each other, but it was all in the name of fun. Then we burst out laughing together "Get in here stupid!" Sure enough she had a tub of chocolate ice cream and two spoons in her hand.

"And what exactly took you so long?" I had a few pretty good ideas.

"There was the cutest guy outside the shop I've ever seen." I thought as much. "He was with these two other guys they were pretty hot too, they were really tall and buff, I mean wow. One had longish black hair and the other two had shortish hair." Oh shit I think she was talking about the new guys at school.

"Yeah I know, I've seen them" thinking about them brought the memories flooding back from earlier today. "They're the new guys from America on a transfer programme."

"Well that explains his accent."

"You talked to them?"

"Well he talked to me, he said his name was Quil. I couldn't stop staring at him, he was so damn fine!" Yeah I know the feeling.

"Yeah that's right the other's are called Embry and Jake… I mean Jacob." I blushed on mentioning his name, shit she was bound to say something.

"Oh looks like someone has a little thing for Jakey boy!" Great I wouldn't hear the end of this.

"Come on Lea give me a break, you couldn't stop talking about Quil before." Lea blushed too, she never blushed.

"You really like him don't you?"

"Yeah" she mumbled on "I don't know why but I feel like I know him, and I feel safe when I'm near him. It's weird, I don't know." I knew exactly what she meant, I felt the same around Jake, and it scared me a little that I felt so comfortable around someone I didn't even know. Then she asked the million dollar question."So what's got you all freaked out, so you like him so what? I don't see what's got you acting weird?" I didn't really know either and that was part of what freaked me out the most. She stared at me waiting for my reply.

* * *

**A/N ****So what did you think? I'd love to know you people out there think, good or bad.**


	3. Concentrate

**Chapter 3:**

**A/N Well hopefully people like how my story's going. Review's are always welcome and I'll do my best to reply to them all. I had two different endings to this chapter so I hope I chose the right one.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.

* * *

**

_'Cause even if you don't like me_

_i bet you fall in love witn my ride, my ride, my ride_

_Jeremih - My ride _

_(A/N Imagine this song when you see the car)_

_

* * *

_She was still staring at me, shit she obviously wanted an answer. "I don't really know to be honest, it's just I like him too much to say I don't know anything about him."

"Yeah, half the fun is getting to know someone, if you know what I mean" she raised her eyebrows at me, I knew exactly what she meant and it wasn't anything pretty. Leanne had always been a bit more 'out there' and never failed to gross me out with her extremely detailed descriptions.

"Hmmm" was all I could say to that and I rolled my eyes for effect. She started giggling.

"Come on, you know I'm only playing."

"Yeah I know, but really, that's all you ever think about."

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"Yeah but you don't have to talk about it all the time either" I was saying all this in a friendly way, we had our differences but I didn't love her any less. "Come on lets crack open this ice cream."

"Sounds good." We opened it and dug in and talked some more about how utterly gorgeous the new guys are. I also told her the whole conversation I had with Jacob outside school. She, as always, asked why I didn't insist on going to his house so we could "study"; yes she actually finger quoted 'study'. I said I was way too nervous and she understood, she knew me too well.

"So you'll be coming to school tomorrow then I take it." I laughed at her, of course she was, she was falling bad for this Quil guy.

"Yeah, defiantly how could I not with the promise of seeing him again." I knew how she felt but of course I just couldn't resist the opportunity to make fun of her.

"Awww, has Leanne got a crush on Quil" I said this in the appropriate baby talk, how could I not. We both laughed together for a while making jokes whenever we could think of them.

"I should be going anyways, I still haven't explained to my mum why I was off today." I rolled my eyes at her and she threw a pillow at my face. I just laughed at her.

"Ha-ha missed me!"

"Whatever Lex, I'm off. See you tomorrow bright an early. Is it alright if I walk with you tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure no problem." She asked to be the tiniest bit polite, even if I would've said no she would have turned up at my door tomorrow. I smiled at her when she left and called down the stairs " I'll give you your money tomorrow." I heard the door close behind her and went back to thinking about what a crazy day I had. How could I feel so strongly about someone I don't even know. The front door opening disrupted my thoughts.

"You home sweetie?"

"Yeah Mum, I'm upstairs!" she always asked and I was always upstairs. After a bit of thinking and a pile of homework my mum called me down for some food. I ate and had the usually dinner time conversation with my parents.

"How was school today? Do anything fun?"

"Fine and not really. How was work?"

"Fine." Great now that's out the way, food. I hadn't realised how hungry I was until the steaming plate of lasagne was sitting right in front of me. It smelled so good.

After I ate I went back upstairs to finish off some coursework due in tomorrow and put my earphones in to relax a bit. My phone started buzzing in my pocket, I checked the caller I.D - Chloe. I wonder what she wants now?

"_Hey Chlo."_

"_Hey! How was your evening so far?" _She sounded really excited as always, before I could answer, _"'coz mine was great, you know those new guys? Well Embry finally spoke to me after school, he invited me to a little house party at their flat on Saturday night. Doesn't that sound fun?" _It did but so far only she was invited and I didn't see how this was relevant to me. _"Yeah well he said to invite whoever, I've already rang Lea and she said she's in. When I mentioned your name the tallest one got all excited and begged me to get you to come but to not mention he was so happy about it."_

"_I think this kinda counts you know?" _typical Chloe but I couldn't help feel excited that he was so interested in me. I couldn't help but plaster a grin right across my face.

"_Yeah well I thought you might want a good reason to go and a hot guy is reason enough for me.__" _A hot guy was her reason for a lot of things. But the party did sound like a fun idea.

"_Sounds fun, my parents are on a trip this weekend anyway so I'm free to do whatever." _For once my parents trips couldn't have been better timed.

"_Awesome, I'll talk to you more about it tomorrow. C'ya." _

"_Bye." _

I slept great that night excited for the weekend, this week was going to fly by.

* * *

The next morning I woke up having had the same dream of running through a forest only this time the face wasn't so blurry, it was Jacob. The stupid alarm still woke me before the good bit. Which made me royally pissed, I got ready and was at the door in time to see Leanne walking up my drive.

"Hey." she was waving and looked eerily chipper for once.

"Don't hey me, what time do you called this?" I tried to do a serious voice but I burst I lost it towards the end.

"You know your usually late, but you probably couldn't wait to see Jakey boy could you" she chuckled a little at her outstanding hilarious joke, so I punched her in the arm. That seemed to shut her up for a bit.

"Hey we best be going we don't want to be late for your Quily" We laughed and joked a bit. Within no time we were at school. "Okay well I'll see you later Lea, I'll call you tonight" I heard her shout back bye or something along those lines as we both headed to our classes.

Before I knew it I had English next. Shit, this is the lesson I had been excited about but at the same time completely freaking out over. I knew he was in my class and I knew he wanted me to come to the party on Saturday. I had no idea what so ever why but...I have to stop confusing myself this is getting out of hand.

I walked into the classroom and glanced around a little for him, "Oh" maybe he just wasn't here today. I took my seat near the back of the class. I usually sat with Jenny but she was off on holiday somewhere warm no doubt. I started getting all my stuff out for the lesson when I heard someone clear their throat. Without thinking I looked up quickly to see Jake staring down at me with the cutest, sexiest smile I've ever seen.

"Is this seat taken?" I hadn't heard his voice in a while and it took me off guard.

"No, go ahead." I could feel my cheeks getting warmer.

"Thanks." he smiled at me and it made my stomach flip.

I can't concentrate with him so close, I can barely concentrate when he's not here. I glanced out the corner of my eye and he was staring at me. I didn't know what to say so I didn't say anything; not the best of decisions but I couldn't fail English over a boy. So I basically ignored him and it was killing me, every now and again I peeked across, only to find he was still staring at me. Maybe I had something on my face, I did have some chocolate at dinner…no one of my friends would've said something. Maybe I just had 'I'm a complete dick' written across my face; who knows. Towards the end of the lesson Jacob finally stopped looking at me and stared down at his blank piece of paper for a few seconds. Of course, because how could he take notes when he was too busy reading the writing on my face. He looked up at me and back to the paper a few times.

"Ermm...could I borrow your notes for this lesson?" So now he talks to me?

"If you can read it my writing, it's a bit scruffy" I laughed at little at my barely readable handwriting showing him it.

"Well I guess you'll just have to help me decipher it back at my place after school. I could also do with some help with maths if your any good?" before I could say anything he quickly blurted out " Not that you'd be bad or anything, you look pretty smart, not in a bad way. I didn't mean it like that!" He looked at me embarrassed like he was the one with 'I'm a complete dick' written across his face. I couldn't help but laugh at little at his break down. "So your laughing at me now?" he asked in a sceptical tone.

"Just a little." He was even cuter when he was embarrassed if that was even possible.

"Well sorry, how can I make it up to you?" a tried to give him the nicest smile I could muster. His eyes seemed to widen at what i'd just said. Crap that sounded wrong, if he thinks…that I would…no he.

"Well you could come help me with this work back at my place?" I really wanted to go but…what am I saying there was but. There was no reason at all why I shouldn't go study with the hottest guy in school.

"Sure" he gave me the biggest grin I'd ever seen, and my stomach did another flip. He had to stop looking at me like that or my stomach was going to get seriously dizzy. "Just wait for me outside by your car, I need to get a few things from my locker and I'll meet you there."

"Can I walk you?" He wants to walk me to my locker? It's only around the corner.

"Ermm…if you want to." I didn't really see why he would but I wasn't going to stop him if he tried.

"Yeah, if you don't mind." he smiled that adorable smile at me. How could you say no to anything that coming out of those lips.

"No, it's fine."

"Great let's go then." I hadn't even realised the bell had gone, but we were pretty much the only one's left in class. We walked down the corridor and I grabbed my books from my locker. I couldn't believe I was going to his house tonight, just me and him. Then I remembered his friends, I'd have to ask if they were going to be there without being rude. The idea of having some time alone with him was becoming really exciting, I couldn't wait. My heart was beating really fast; when I heard someone shouting me.

"ALEX! LEX! WAIT UP!" I turned around to see Chloe clumsily run up the corridor towards, she didn't see Jacob until she got to me. "I was going to see if you were still coming to the party Saturday, but obviously you are." she looked at me then to Jacob and back. Then gave me a little wink. I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Yeah, probably." I mumbled trying not to let Jacob hear our conversation but still smiling, this week was going to be good I could tell.

"Great, I was going to ask whether you wanted to come shopping tonight but apparently you've already got plans." She winked at me again, this was going to get old fast. "We can go another time." I hated shopping, why did she always insist on buying new outfits for everything. I did have clothes already from the multiple trips I'd already been put through. I sighed a little a the thought of another 4 hour shopping trip locked inside a changing room trying on the same outfits numerous times.

"Really? Do we have to can't you just find something from what I've already got?" She moaned a little and huffed.

"Fine, whatever. Call me tonight." She pretended to be pissed, but I knew she would still have fun picking out my outfit regardless.

"Will do, bye." We waved and I turned to tell Jacob I was ready to go, but he was staring at me when I looked at him.

"You ready?" His face seemed to have a permanently enticing smile right across it. This wasn't going to make my life any easier, if I was supposed to have any coherent conversations with him.

"Ermm…yeah, lets go" we both exited out towards his car. It was even nicer up close; I couldn't help but stare a little.

"You like?" he raised his eyebrows at me. Him stood next to THAT car. It was to much, I blushed a little.

"Erm, yeah a lot." I mumbled quietly.

"Nice huh? I bought cheap and fixed it up myself." Wow. Impressive, hot and good with cars. "It's a '67 Mustang."

"'67 Mustang" I hadn't realised I'd interrupted and mumbled that out loud over him, until he looked up at me and gave another one of those amazing smiles.

"You know your cars then?" this was embarrassing.

"Ermm, no not really" I garbled quietly. I knew a few things, I could change the oil if I needed to, but I wasn't good enough to rebuild a car from scratch like he obviously could.

"Oh, that's shame I like a girl who knows a bout cars." My cheeks heated up again, everything he was saying today seemed to have that effect. "Hop in let's go." I slid in to the passenger side, and he pulled out the parking lot. I can't believe this is actually happening.

* * *

**A/N So what did you think? How am I doing so far?**


	4. Breathless

**Chapter 4:**

**A/N So Alex and Jake will finally get some time alone, hopefully you'll like what happens. I always welcome reviews. Thanks to those who put me on your fav's and alert, it means a lot to know people like what I'm writing.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.

* * *

**

We were in the car for maybe 10 minutes, I had smug grin on my face the whole time. This was defiantly going to be interesting if nothing else. We pulled up at a flat near the local woods, it was way to nice for anyone our age to afford.

"Nice place." I smiled a little at him as we slid out the car.

"Thanks, we were given it for our stay while were here."

"It's….pretty" he shot me a puzzled look, "Ok, so maybe pretty isn't the right word." He just chuckled a little and rolled his eyes. God he was cute.

"You gunna come inside then or just look at it?" He took my hand and tugged me a little. His hand was really warm.

"Whoa, your hot!" he turned to give me a smug look. I was severely blushing at this point; I looked down at my feet. "I, err mean your hand it's really hot." His face dropped quickly and he dropped my hand. That didn't mean I wanted him to let go. I shouldn't of said anything. He was avoiding eye contact a little now.

"Oh yeah sorry, it's a family condition." Family condition?

"It's fine really, I didn't mind" I looked up and he was smiling again. "So erm, are we going in then?" I asked with a smile, I couldn't stand the awkwardness.

"Yeah sure." He lead me in but didn't take me hand again; I was kinda bummed about that if I'm honest.

That flat was pretty big and fairly light with basic furnishings. You could also tell that three boys lived here, it was pretty messy. That reminded me.

"Where are Quil and Embry?"

"Embry's out and I'm not sure about Quil, I think he might be in his room." Great so much for privacy. "Quil?" he shouted down the small passage; joining the main room to the bedrooms.

"I'm err… in here. I'll be out in a minute!" I heard a girl giggling and talking but I couldn't hear what she was saying from here. "Actually make that 5!" Oh great so while we were in here he was in there getting his nasty on with someone, lovely. I looked up at Jacob and we both rolled our eyes, I started laughing and he joined in. He had nicest laugh, so happy and comforting. The laughter started to die down a little.

"Sorry about this, Quil likes to think he's a real ladies man lately. He seems to have taken to all the British girls here. Do you wanna start on some work or something?"

"Yeah sure." I got my bag and went to sit down at the small kitchen table.

"Do you want a drink or something?" He was so sweet, but I knew if I didn't stop staring at him soon I wouldn't be able to string coherent sentence together. So I stared down at the table, following the grain with my finger.

"Yeah, a water would be nice thanks" I looked up briefly to give a smile but before I could he had already got a bottle out the fridge and placed it on the table for me. "Thanks." This time when I looked up he was sitting right next to me. I could feel the heat from his body and the closeness was beginning to get to me. He smelt so good, like the woods, musky. He was staring at me which didn't help, my heart was pounding faster. I stared back down at the table to try and distract myself from his perfection.

"No problem, anything else just ask." He gave me the sexiest smile, he wouldn't suggest that would he? I was probably reading way to much into that, although…The door opening down the hall disrupted my train of thought as Quil walked out his room shirtless. He was seriously ripped, he had huge biceps and rock hard abs. He also wasn't as heavily built as Jacob, I couldn't wait to see him with his top off.

"Oh, hey Jake. Alex right?" that broke me from my fantasies, I smiled and nodded politely. A few seconds later a girl followed him out adjusting her skirt a little.

"Lea?" she looked up and smiled at me. I can't say I was surprised but it was weird seeing her here.

"Oh hey Alex." She said as if she was completely innocent and I just ran into her in the street or something. "I didn't know you were going to be here." She looked to Jake then to me and gave me a wink. I rolled my eyes at her. "Well, I guess we'll leave you two alone for a while, to erm...study" she giggled a little at that. "Me and Quil are going for a drive." Quil obviously didn't know this as he gave her a quizzical look. Lea just whispered something in his ear. Quil's eyes widened a bit, I just shook my head.

"So I guess I'll talk to you later then?" I knew the answer, she'd want a full run-down of everything that happened. As well as giving me a detailed description of her eventful day.

"Yeah, I'll ring you tonight Alex. We need to catch up on some…things." Again with the winking, everyone was doing it now. I really hoped this wasn't the latest trend because I would get seriously annoyed extremely quickly.

"Hmm" was all I could manage. I was really embarrassed what if Jake thought I was like Lea, I mean she's a great friend but I wasn't as 'open' as she was. I didn't want him to get the wrong impression; well not yet anyway.

After the door closed behind them Jake asked "You know her?" He had a sceptical look on his face.

"Yeah, she's one of my best friends. You'll like her once you get to know her." I smiled a little.

"I'd like to get to know you." he moved a little closer and my stomach did a little somersault. I blushed and looked away. He chuckled a little quietly.

"It's really cute, you know." Was he talking about me?

"What?"

"Your cheeks, when you blush it's really pretty." He leaned in a little to place his hand on my face, he stoked my cheek with his thumb gently. I felt his warm breath on my face; it reminded me of the dream I'd been having a lot lately. My heart was beating faster, his hand was so hot but not uncomfortable. He stared into my eyes, his face so close to mine now. My heart raced even more, I was anxious to see what he'd do next. The he quickly pulled away and sat up straight in his seat. Well that wasn't what I was expecting him to do at all. I let out a small sigh by accident. "What's wrong?" He seemed a little frantic now. This was embarrassing, _"Oh well, I was kind of expecting you to kiss me. I'm now extremely disappointed. " _Somehow I doubt I could say that.

"Oh nothing, it's fine really." He gave me a quizzical expression, but seemed to let it go; thank God. "So do you wanna get started on some work?" I didn't really want to but this was going to get awkward fast if we didn't.

"Yeah, sure." We did some English for a while, he was probably better at it than I was but I wasn't complaining. Turns out he did need some help with maths though. He gave me a few compliments on how smart I was, I just blushed and mumbled 'thanks' a few times. After a while we were pretty much done.

He groaned,"so I don't think I can learn any more stuff today, I'm learnt out." Jake said smiling at me "You've taught me loads today probably more than the teachers. Probably because I actually pay attention to you." He laughed a little, it was contagious. What were we going to do now then? It was getting pretty dark, I suppose I should really be getting home. I didn't exactly want to but that was a different matter.

"I guess I should be off then?" I asked more than stated.

"Do you have to?" He gave me the cutest puppy dog look I'd ever see. I didn't but I didn't want him to get sick of me. It was however extremely had to resist when those deep brown eyes looked so deep into my own making my body tingle. I coughed a little so I knew I could trust my voice.

"Yeah, it's getting pretty dark out. I didn't want my parents to have a heart attack or anything" I laughed anxiously a little. My Dad probably wouldn't be home yet, he'll be in a meeting until much later. My mum never panicked because she trusted I'd be back before it got to late.

"Can I give you a lift then?" He gave me that breathtaking smile. I was pretty much powerless; he could've asked me anything and I would have been extremely inclined to say yes.

"Yeah thanks, that'd be nice" He started collecting my books into a pile and put them into my bag. "You don't have to do that." He just smiled at me.

"I want to, really it's fine." He handed me my bag and we went downstairs to the car. The drive home was pretty much Jake asking me loads of random questions about me. I still didn't really see why my life was so interesting, but I wasn't going to stop him. His voice was warm and inviting; you didn't get many Americans here and the accent only added to his extremely high appeal.

We pulled up outside my house and before I could undo my seatbelt Jake was already at the passenger side opening the door for me. He offered his hand to help me out, I didn't need the help but I wasn't going to turn down an open opportunity. He gave me a smile, I was almost used to his toasty body by now. I barley noticed the change in temperature. I looked down at our hands still entwined and looked up at his gorgeous face. If I didn't know better I could've sworn he was blushing, I thought that was my job?

"Is this…okay?" Okay, it was more than okay this was pretty fucking fantastic. I smiled and nodded. I couldn't miss the opportunity for a joke. Situations like this tended to make me just a touch uncomfortable. I needed to the lighten the mood quickly if I didn't want to have a panic attack.

"Although my dad might not think so." I giggled, I knew he wasn't home but Jake didn't know that. Instead of being intimidated by the threat of an angry father (not that mine was that overprotective) he simply chuckled a bit.

"I think I'll take the risk." He smiled down at me and walked me to my door. He still didn't let go of my hand instead he reached up to my face again like he did back at his place. " I had fun tonight Lexi." I was internally grinning inside, he'd already given me a nickname. No-one ever called me that it was always 'Alex' or 'Lex'; normally I wouldn't have liked 'Lexi' but coming from him I didn't mind at all. My face heated a little at his close proximity and the heat made my head spin.

"Me too. Any time you need help with some maths, give me a call." He just chuckled a little and leaned in closer. His breath was hot on my face and my stomach was doing so many flips it should have been in the circus. I held my breath a little as he softly pressed his warm lips against mine. They moulded perfectly around mine I felt myself kissing him back, but before I knew what was happening he'd pulled away. My knee's felt weak and I was lighted headed. It was the most perfect kiss I'd ever had, sweet, gentle and kind. He looked down at my face and gave me the tiniest little smile.

"Was that okay?" Oh he had no idea, I was still struggling to find my breath. I was in shock, the good kind, my head was all jumbled up. I couldn't think straight, I realised he was looking for an answer. I tried to find my voice but it came out a breathless whisper.

"More than okay." He chuckled a little and smiled triumphantly. He leaned to kiss me briefly and gently on the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I nodded, words weren't really much of an option at the moment. As he got into his car he called out "And you never know, I might be needing some help with my maths sooner than you think." He drove off as I fumbled for my keys and opened the door. I closed it behind me and leant against it for support.

When I woke up this morning I was certainly not expecting that to happen. I was grinning madly when my mum saw me collapsed against the door with what I assume will be a permanent grin across my face.

"You had fun tonight?" She asked to be nice rather than curiosity.

"You could say that." I padded upstairs to my room.

* * *

**A/N So what did you think? Are Jake and Lex moving to fast, or not fast enough?**


	5. Trouble

**A/N: Sorry for slightly late update, had a busy weekend and school's a bitch sometimes. Enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.

* * *

**I woke up the next day extremely happy; especially since the dreams are getting _sooo _much better. Leanne never called last night but I didn't really expect her to if her 'drive' with Quil went well. I got ready to leave for school and headed downstairs. As I got to the door my phone buzzed, it was a text from Leanne.

_Hey not walkin sorry gettin a lift from Quil. Trust me u won't mind ;) cu school x_

Oh great I get to walk to school by myself, what did she mean I won't mind? I opened the front door to see Jake waiting opposite the street leaning against his car. I smiled to myself, that explains it. His eyes met mine and he looked shy, but mainly just hot. I mean, was I ever going to get used to how amazing he looked. I made my way over to the car stumbling a little on the way. I was trying to figure out what to say when he started speaking.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind me giving you a lift. Embry said something about taking Lea and I didn't want you to walk by yourself." Awww, that is so sweet, I was just grinning madly at this point. I shook my head to get thoughts of Jacob out my brain. I was fighting a losing battle, he was all I could think about lately.

"No it's fine, thanks" he relaxed a little and opened the car door for me. On the ride there my brain was working overtime figuring things out. What are we, I mean he picks me up and kisses me goodnight but he hasn't said anything about it. Do we go out or is that just how he is. I just want to know what the fuck we are! He chuckled a bit.

"Erm well I was thinking, if you didn't mind…I could be your erm boyfriend?" Oh my gosh I said that out loud. I was taken off guard I felt myself begin to break out into a huge grin. I looked across to find him smiling smugly at me he chuckled again "I'll take that as a yes?" I just nodded probably a little too much. He smiled that smile that made me forget my name and was I was doing.

We pulled up outside school and opened my door for me. I mumbled a quiet "thanks" back he just gave me the cutest smile. How could anyone not love this boy? I can't believe I just thought love. How is it even possible to love someone you've only known for 2 days? This is unreal, I can't believe I'm falling for someone I barely know. Something just pulls me to him, I can't describe the feeling. Like as long as he's close I'll be safe.

Before I could freak myself out more I found myself stood next to him outside his car with a group of 'slag-ettes' stood in front of us. One of them strolled up and started batting her eyelids at Jacob, my Jacob. I felt like slapping her and shouting _"MINE!" _In her face, even if we had only been going out for all of 10 minuets.

"So Jacob, hear there's a party this Saturday at your place?" she asked in her sickly sweet voice, I wanted to gag. I hated her even more, if that was even possible. Her group of friends behind her were staring at Jake shamelessly but he seemed oblivious; typical boy. He looked down towards the girl and had a complete indifference on his face. I was smiling smugly to myself at this, _"ha-ha suck it!" _I felt like doing a mini victory dance and singing _"he likes me more than you." _I knew I was a little old for this but it still felt good to be a little childish.

"Yeah, there is." he stated simply, she was still stood there waiting for some sort of invitation and I hoped he wouldn't give her one.

"I also heard it was invite only."

"It is." was all he replied.

"Well me and my friends over there didn't get an invite and we were wondering if they got lost or something." she vaguely referenced the group of girls stood behind her. Couldn't she take a hint?

"They didn't get lost." was all he said as he draped his strong arm over my shoulders. He was trying to be nice and failing but I was too smug at this point care. Her face fell at this comment as she sulkily turned back to her friends quickly. She still however managed to give me an evil glance before she returned into school tailed by her group of bimbo followers.

Jake turned to look at me and pulled me in for a hug, his body pressed against mine and his heat made my body tingle as he pulled me closer into his arms. "Sorry about that they've been trying to get invites all week from all of us."

"No worries." I smiled up at him and his grinned at me.

"You know your invited right…you've got a special V.I.P pass." he chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh really? Does that get me access all areas then?" I laughed a bit but he glanced down at me and raised his eyebrows. Oh that sounded bad, I blushed. He lowered his head to my ear and whispered into it.

"Only if you want to." his breath tickled my neck and sent shivers down my spine. This party was definitely going to be good. Why did it have to be so far away. Two days is way too long.

"Shouldn't we get inside?" He laughed pecked me on the cheek and grabbed my hand. He tugged my arm and pulled me towards the entrance. "Whoa, there's no rush!" he laughed at me and slowed down he wrapped his arm around my waist and we strolled towards the building at a reasonable pace.

Those girls are seriously piss me off, they were all waiting near the entrance to the school. The same blonde tramp walked up to Jake again and started flirting with him. Can't she see were 'together'? He has his arm around me, I mean it's not exactly that hard to see.

"So Jake what are you doing after school, we could go see a movie?" Is she serious she asking him out! I peered up to wait for his response but he was looking at me smiling. "Jake?" He turned his head to see the girl standing there pushing her boobs in the air. I rolled my eyes, really is there any need? His smiled faded as he saw the girl to a look of complete apathy again.

"Sorry what? Look, I told you already you and your friends aren't invited to the party!" she just giggled in a fake nasally extremely annoying way.

"I know silly, I was asking of you wanted to go to the movies tonight?" he started shaking a bit and he looked super pissed. His grip around my waist tightened a little. I mean I probably hated her too, more probably but he looked like he might kill her. He jaw clenched while he gritted his teeth and took some deep breaths.

"No. I don't think so, I've got better things to do with my time. Like take my girlfriend here out for dinner." He spoke with utter disgust towards her. I reached to his arm around my waist and gave his hand a squeeze. He looked down and I managed to smile up at him, even though his expression scared me a little his eyes were still warm when he saw me; I knew he'd never hurt me. The girl shot me an evil glare before turning around in a huff. After she had gone Jake was still tense.

I reached up to his face and pulled it around so I could see him. "Hey, are you OK you seem a little off?"

"How dare she?" he was still mad, I was confused; I mean yeah I was pissed that she asked him out but he's amazingly gorgeous how could anyone not drool all over him. I gave him a confused look. "You were standing right next to me and she completely ignored you." What? He was mad because the slut ignored me, that's so sweet.

"Hey it's okay." He was still trembling and he kept clenching and releasing his fists. As I stroked his face with my hand, his skin was so smooth and really warm; like the rest of him.

"No it's not, she's asked me out three times already, I've said no every time. What makes her think that now I'm with the most amazing girl I would possibly want to go out with _her._" I smiled, I couldn't help but be blessed; he thought I was amazing.

I couldn't help it when I leaned up to kiss him. This was moving a little faster than I thought it would, but it felt so right. Two days seemed quick but if I just ignored the two day part it felt like we'd known each other forever.

I kissed him, at first he resisted but after a second his face relaxed and the arm around my waist slid further down. His other hand found its way to the back of my neck. Before I realised what was happening I felt my back pushed against the wall, I involuntarily moaned against his mouth. His tongue traced my bottom lip. He tasted _so_ good. I put my hand up into his soft hair to deepen the kiss. His tongue found its way into my mouth and sent shivers through my body. His hand gripping me firmly. His body was pressed against mine and the contact felt amazing. I never wanted to stop but I was running out of air, he pulled away a little our faces still extremely close together. He was breathing heavily against my face and I was slightly light headed.

I locked eyes with him, the way he looked at me made my knees weak. That kiss was filled with so much passion, it was nothing like I'd ever felt before. He leaned in but just gave me a few chaste kisses on the lips before he pulled away. I sighed, why couldn't we kiss a little longer. He chuckled a little bit.

"Because if we don't stop now I might not be able to, plus the bell's gone we're gunna be late." Shit, I'm going to have learn to stop saying what I'm thinking out loud. It could get me into trouble if I say some of the thinks I've been thinking lately. He chuckled again and raised his eyebrows "Oh really? Like what?" Fuck! Again, I just blushed and looked down. I could probably walk now the blood isn't all rushing to my head.

"Nothing let's go." I grabbed his hand and led him away from the wall we'd been against only to see about 15 students all gawking at us, mouths dropped open. Shit that's right, we're in school not in private. Jake pulled me back against his body before I could process the fact that everyone just saw me make-out with him. I felt my face go red, this was so embarrassing; but being in Jakes arms, I felt safe and protected like nothing could hurt me if they tired.

"MR BLACK!!!" I turned around with Jake to see the head teacher standing right behind us. "Miss Thomas?" I felt my whole face blush and quickly pushed Jakes arms from around my waist to the sides of his body; still keeping his hands in mine.

"Yes sir?" I murmured, the floor seemed incredibly interesting all of a sudden.

"My office both of you!" fuck! I looked up to see Jake just grinning, he must think this is fucking funny or something. I mean it was the best kiss I've ever had, apart from the whole people us including teachers and being mortified, it was amazing. The head teacher however did not find Jakes grinning amusing and adorable as I did. "and wipe that that grin off your face!" He tried but after a second it returned.

We were following the head teacher towards his office when he reached for my hand. "What are you so smiley about anyway? We're in trouble here and your grinning won't make him think your sorry about that." He looked into my eyes and I forgot to breath for a second or two.

"Good 'coz I'm not sorry. That was fucking amazing; that's why I'm so happy" I just smiled. "Are you? Sorry?" his smile faded for all of 1 seconds before I blurted out my reply.

"God no!" his smile then returned with a vengeance.

"Good."

"Take a seat you two" Crap, he did not look pleased at all. This would mean detentions for sure.

I sat down and Jake sat on the chair next to me he placed our hands on my leg. His skin made me burn and shiver at the same time. Did he have any clue what he did to me? He's making me crazy here; all I want to do is jump him and kiss the crap out of him, and that was the exact thing we were in trouble for. He chuckled again, fuck I did it again. At least I only whisper these things or people would have picked up on it sooner for sure. He must have really good hearing.

"I wouldn't mind getting in more trouble for that" he whispered in my ear. His voice was so sexy, and his other hand was now tracing patterns on my leg, leaving a burning tingly trail in its wake.

I suddenly heard a cough and I shot my head up to look, only to see the teacher with a displeased expression. I then looked to how I was sitting, if I was any closer to Jake I would have been sitting on him. I quickly moved to sit upright in my chair. However I was unable to let go of his hand quite yet.

"Miss Thomas, Mr Black if you would come into my office please." Jacob immediately stood up and pulled me behind him.

I'd never been in the headmaster's office before, it was huge and white and a little scary. I paused just after entering the huge room and Jacob squeezed my hand and pulled me to the seats in front of the mahogany desk.

"Do I need to remind you of what kinds of behaviour is acceptable in this school? I know you are new to this school Jacob but you should know that this type of behaviour is unacceptable." I looked across to Jake. Thinking I would find a student trying to look apologetic, instead he has a game face on like he's about to do something that will either fix everything or get us into even more trouble.

"Of course sir, I complete understand. We are truly sorry for our erm…display. It will not happen again." His voice was full of authority, it was strong and powerful and seriously hot!

"It better not." He then looked at me. "Do you have anything to say for yourself madam?"

I shook my head. "Sorry sir and it wont happen again." I mumbled quietly.

"Good make sure it doesn't. Since this is the first I've had trouble from either of you I'll let you off with a warning, now get to class both of you." HE handed us some slips to give to the teacher we had next. Jake stood up taking me with him. His face back to it's usual charming smile.

"Thank you sir." I just smiled and followed him out the room.

As soon as we were clear of the door he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me off in the opposite direction of my next class. "Hey, my class is that way."

"We're not going to class just yet. We've got a note, it'll be good for another I dunno…10 minutes" he whispered against my neck. My heartbeat raced and I felt myself get dizzy again. I was going to have to get used to that soon if I didn't want to pass out every time he got close to me. His warm breath surrounded me.

"Oh yeah?" I whispered completely dazed.

"Yeah."

* * *

**A/N: Reviews would be appreciated, hope your liking the story so far.**


	6. Date

**A/N: Probably going to start keep updating Tuesday-ish now as it seems to work out better. R&R, hope you like it. Thanks for the favs and alerts also for the reviews, yes there are only two of you, but still so thanks samsangel1026 and team Jacob ftw.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.

* * *

**

After ten more minutes of making out round the corner we both went to lessons. Unfortunately for me, I was in none of Jake's lessons; apart from English last on Mondays and Tuesdays. Well, there was also double Chemistry before dinner on Friday, but that's about it. So not enough time to stare at him at all.

The day flew by with all the mundane, boring things at school. As well as the constant questioning if me and Jake were going out. I felt like answering 'No I just get with random guys in school for fun!', I doubt that would go over well though. So I just answered 'yes' which was followed by the 'are you serious' look. Lea was fully caught up on everything once I dragged her away from Quil, which was harder than it sounded. By the end of the day I was tired and just wanted to go to home, unfortunately Chloe caught me as I was leaving my last class.

"Alex! Wait up." "What time do you want me to come over later to pick out your outfit for Saturday?" Urgh, I almost forgot about that, I really didn't want to go through all my clothes tonight. Then I remembered Jake said we were doing something tonight, it's an excuse even if we don't.

"Oh sorry Clo I can't tonight. Jakes invited me out." she huffed at this, I rolled my eyes.

"Leave me then." She put a childish pout on.

"Sorry, how about we just go shopping Friday after school instead?" she had grinned at that, she loved shopping way too much.

"Kay, sound's like a plan." She looked behind me and smirked "See you round" then rushed off, that was weird. I then felt to hot arms around my waist. I jumped until I realised who it was, I felt his hot breath down my neck, and as always I involuntarily shivered.

"So what do you want to do tonight then?" Oh god, we were actually going on a 'date'.

"Erm, wherever you want" He chuckled and turned me around to face him.

"Well then I have an idea, I'll drop you off at home then I'll pick you up at 6ish."

"Okay, sure. But what should I wear?"

"Something short?" I could tell he was joking so I just punched his arm, my god it was muscley I hurt my hand more than him. He just chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Something comfortable and not to fancy."

"Kay, well lets go then." I dragged him behind me to his car; well he followed me, I wouldn't actually by able to pull him if I attached him to a tow truck.

The ride home was too short for my liking. We talked some more I found out he has two sisters and his dad is in a wheel chair from diabetes. He didn't mention his mum so I figured she must have died, he looked so sad. I asked if his dad is as much of a pain as mine to change the subject; he said he was, but still misses home a lot. HE dropped me off outside my house and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

After doing all my homework and even tidying my room, I was at a loss as to what to; so decided to try and pick an outfit for tonight.

I've been sat in my room staring at my clothes for 20 minutes now and have no clue what to wear at all. I could wear shorts and flats but what if it rains? Or jeans and trainers but that might be too casual. I hate picking out stuff to wear.

This was no use he'd be here in an hour and I had no clue whatsoever as to what to wear. I decided to re-do my make-up and put my hair half up half down. I still had no clue what to wear, so I rang up Lea; normally I would have rang Clo but I remember her mentioning she was going somewhere with Embry when I rang her earlier, so I didn't want to interrupt anything. I grabbed my phone from my desk and dialled her number.

"Help." I sounded way too desperate but I felt extremely hopeless at the moment.

"What's wrong this time?"

"What do I wear?" I was whining a little she just laughed at me.

"To what?"

"I've got no clue he wouldn't tell me, casual and comfortable? What the fuck does that mean anyway? I hate surprises!"

"No you don't, you love them. What's this for anyway?"

"Jake's taking me out somewhere and I've no idea where."

"Oh yeah, wear your jeans that make your ass look nice with that black top you got last week."

"You know where I'm going don't you?" She didn't say anything. "Oh my god you do!"

"I don't. Oh and wear your new trainers, bye." she hung up. How come she gets to know and I don't? Oh well, at least I know what to wear now.

The jeans really did make my ass look good but were still comfy, and the top fitted nicely, just low enough in my opinion. I was covered up and comfy but still looked pretty hot, if I say so myself. I slung my new trainers on and went downstairs. I told my mum I'd be back later but not too late. I opened the door just in time to see Jake walking up the drive.

"Hey" I smiled at him, and turned around to close the door. When I turned back again I saw him with his mouth open sating at where my ass was; thank you jeans. Then I noticed what he was wearing, he had some blue jeans hanging onto his hips and a tight dark t-shirt stretched over his massive muscles. He looked even hotter than usual, which was hard to do. I realised I couldn't see his car anywhere. "Where's your car?" he looked up to meet my eyes when I had a massive urge to be closer to him so I bounded over to him to give him a quick hug. He smelt so good, and he was so warm even though it was chilly outside. I should have brought a jacket, oh well Jake can keep me warm – what a shame.

"I brought my bike actually, I hope you don't mind?" oh god he rides a motorbike too, could he get any hotter?

"Nope, that fine. Where is it?" I looked around and couldn't see one.

"I parked it round the corner."

"Well lets got then." I hopped about enthusiastically and to pulled him with me. "Show me, show me!" he just chuckled at me.

"Come on then." He lifted me up and spun me around, I couldn't help but giggle and get a bit dizzy. When he put me down I nearly fell over but he caught me, and me face was so close to his.

"You made me dizzy." I breathed out, he chuckled.

"I've been told I can have that effect on the ladies" he put on a mock suave voice, I just rolled my eyes.

"That was super cheesy you know?" he laughed.

"Yeah well, you know you still love me." He winked and my face flushed.

I realised I was stood up when I blinked and I was staring at a shiny black Harley. It was so nice, even nicer when Jake sat on it and patted the space behind him. "Let me guess, you built this yourself as well?" he blushed and nodded. My god that's so hot!

He looked up and smiled that amazing smile. "Good to know." Fuck, I need to stop doing that. I blushed and he patted the space behind him, I practically ran up to the bike and jumped on. That's when I realised I'd get to hold on to Jake as tight as I wanted the whole way there. I hope wherever we're going is a long way away. I pulled my arms around Jake, I could think was 'not close enough.'

He kick started the bike and was immediately glad I hadn't worn shorts, if I'd of fallen of in shorts it would have been seriously painful. We speed off, I couldn't help but squeal, it was so exciting! "Where are we going then?"

"Well I was thinking some food first and then there's somewhere I'd like to show you."

"Cool, so where are we going then?"

"Wherever you want, what do you fancy?" I couldn't help but think 'you' I my head, I just giggled at myself; I was acting like a 12 year old.

"How about pizza?"

"Sounds good to me."

"There's a good takeaway place around the corner, or did you want to go and sit down?"

"Up to you."

"I'm fine just having a mini picnic or something."

"Okay."

We pulled up outside the pizza place after I gave him some more directions. I was pretty hungry and I can put away a lot of food if I want to. He ordered two large deep pan pizzas with everything on it, when he asked me what I wanted I said a large, thin and crispy with mushrooms and extra cheese. He gave me the weirdest expression then looked me up and down. I just laughed at him, no thought I ate that much, he asked me if I was sure? Obviously I was sure or I wouldn't have asked for it. I just told him to order the pizzas and gave him some money, he shook his head and paid for it himself. I always felt a bit weird when people bought me things, like I owed them but his argument was that he was the one who asked me on a date so he should pay.

We found a little park and he sat down on the grass and placed all three pizza boxes and a two litre bottle of coke down.

"I am not sitting on the floor, its all...dirty." he just laughed and rolled his eyes

"Yeah, and? What are you going to do, stand up?" I sighed. He grabbed my waist and pulled me onto his lap. It was super warm and sooo comfy. "There, your not sitting on the floor."

"Well its definitely better than standing up" he just chuckled. The it hit me, I'm sitting on Jake and I'm so closely pressed into him; god he smells good. I felt the heat flush over my face.

"Pass me my pizza please" he grabbed the box and handed it to me. It smelt sooo good, almost as good as the human chair I was sitting on. "Mmmm, I'm so hungry." I immediately grabbed the biggest slice I could see and practically inhaled it, not the most ladylike thing to do in front of your boyfriend. I looked up to see how repulsed he was he was staring at me with his mouth open, I just mumbled sorry and blushed. He tilted my face up and a grin spread over his face.

"Finally, a girl with an appetite." I felt a breath escape I didn't know I was holding and laughed.

"I can put away a fair amount you know." I then saw that Jake had already eaten half his pizza. "Although it looks like you eat a lot too."

"I'm a growing boy you know, I need lots of food."

After a bit more talking and trying not to choke on pizza when I laughed, I finished all my pizza and drank a lot of coke. Jake had finished his both pizzas in the time it took me to eat one and polished of the rest of the coke. I leant back onto him and sighed "I'm stuffed" I patted my belly "full to busting." I could see the podge under my top from the mass of food and fizzy pop I'd drank. Jake laughed and I felt him nod.

"Me too, and you were right that pizza was really good."

"Told you, I know good pizza. You ate a lot though, jeez I know I eat loads but wow. I'm kinda impressed." he just chuckled.

"Your impressed I eat a stupid amount of food?" I laughed at myself, when you put it like that it does sound a bit silly.

"I guess. So what do you wanna do?"

"Hmm..." he started trailing his hand up and down my arm, it felt nice and tingly but it also tickled like crazy. I couldn't help but start giggling. "Are you laughing at me" he put on a mock hurt voice.

"N-no, it just ti-tickles is all." I was trying not to laugh. As soon as I said this though he started tickling me around my waist I was practically crying form laughter. "St-stop! Tickles!" I couldn't breath I was laughing so hard. He laughed at me.

"That's kind of the point."

I managed to grab both his wrists and put them above his head. I was now kneeling over him, and my heart race sped up. He stared at me with darkened eyes. I had an idea, I leant down extremely slowly towards his lips, breathing heavily. I barley touched my lips to his when I quickly let go and jumped up off. I started running away, shouting "Sorry Jakey, what can I say paybacks a bitch!" I turned to see him still laying on the ground but when he heard that he jumped up and started to chase after me.

"No fair!" he called back, I was giggling, I was hardly running but when I turned my head he was gaining fast. My god he was super fast, I wasn't exactly slow but I was running faster than I usually do. I pushed myself to see how fast I could run, I hadn't exactly ran in a while. I was going way faster than I normally do, the wind whipped my hair, it felt so good and I was barley out of breath. I felt too hot arms circle my waist and pull me backwards. He must have been really fast with the huge head start I got. I was laughing even after I fell backwards onto Jake, it should of hurt a bit but I didn't feel anything.

"That was fun, you run so fast!" I was giggling now.

"Your not exactly slow yourself."

"I know, I never used to be that fast!" I'd calmed down a bit now, I wasn't usually so childish but I felt I could be myself around Jacob. Childish and serious at the same time, if that was possible?

"What time is it?" I pulled out my phone and checked; Eight, wow where did that go.

"Eight why?"

"Shit! Nothing, just means I'm gunna have to go faster than I should on my bike if we want to make it in time."

"Fine with me, do I get to know where we're going yet?"

"Nope." he made the 'p' pop, I rolled my eyes.

"Awesome." he just laughed at me

"You'll know when we get there" well duh! "Hey, if I told you it's ruin the surprise." I blushed.

"Sorry."

"No worries, now lets go!" he stood up bringing me with him and we ran back to where we left the bike.

We got on and within minutes we'd stopped again.

"Are we here?" I looked around, we we're near the entrance to the woods near where Jacob lived. He wanted to show me the woods? "Sorry to disappoint but I've already seen the woods" we laughed.

"Yeah I guessed, but there's a surprise me and the guys set up" Guys? Wait so that's how Lea knew and where Clo was. I was excited now I hadn't seen my girls for a while and I hadn't meet either of Jakes friends properly.

"Well, come on lets go then" I grabbed his hand and pulled, this time he almost fell over. "You didn't have to pretend to fall over, I know I'm not strong enough to pull you" I laughed he chuckled a bit awkwardly, weird "now come on show me."

"Okay, okay come on" he lead me on to a trail.

We walked for about 10 minutes when I started to smell smoke.

"Can you smell burning?" he looked at me a little confused.

"Yeah, can you?" I laughed.

"Yeah shouldn't I?" he was giving me the strangest, cutest face as as though he was figuring something confusing out; it was the same face he made when I was trying to explain simultaneous equations. "Jake?"

"Oh, mmmm yeah sorry. Come on it just at the end of this path." I could see it was maybe only another 5 minutes walk or…

"RACE YA!" I ran off quickly into a half sprint before I could tell Jake was running. "Can't catch me!"

"Wanna bet." I pushed harder into the ground but as I got nearer the clearing Jake overtook me. Damn he was fast!

"Awh, I really wanted to win" I put on a fake pout. Jake stood in front of me and grabbed my lips between his fingers.

"Maybe next time" he chuckled, I stuck my tongue out and licked his finger to make him let go. He did, then a smile stretched across his face " That reminds me, you owe me a kiss from earlier." Wait what? How did that remind him of owing him a kiss; "wait since when did I owe him a kiss?" "From the park." he said it like it was an obvious statement.

I laughed "I do not 'owe' you one." his face dropped, he looked like a sad puppy; I felt the strongest urge to hug him even though I knew I was joking "…but seeing as you won me twice now." I leant up and brushed me lips onto his, at first he didn't know what I was doing but soon enough he was kissing me back. Within no time we were in 'heavy petting mode' as one teacher so nicely described it at school. I reluctantly broke away, stupid lungs needing oxygen.

I then realised there was a bonfire behind us with some large logs placed in a circle around it. How did I not notice that! Oh that's right, Jacob. I also saw Chloe and Embry holding hands on one log. The next had Lea and Quil on it sucking face; I hope me and Jake didn't look like that, eww. I took Jakes hand in mine and squeezed it, he tensed a little, that couldn't of hurt him?

"Wow, so beautiful." I whispered, I always liked fire; I was a pyromaniac or anything but they were so pretty.

"Sure is." I looked up to see him staring down at me, I tapped his chest lightly and laughed.

"Jake." I blushed, did he have to be so damn cute, cheesy yes but still cute. Cute was sooo not the word to describe him; hot, perfect, amazing 'cute' didn't seem good enough. We walked over to sit near the fire.

After a while I ended up sitting on a big log in the middle of Lea and Clo, the boys were on one opposite the fire. It had died down a little so you could see over it but it was still pretty big. I stared into the fire for a while until Jake spoke up.

"Have you ever heard any of the legends from the tribe Me, Quil and Embry come from?" I pretty sure we all shook our heads because he continued "Well back home on the reservation we come from there are lots of legends describing how the Quileute descending from wolves…"

* * *

**A/N: So I've (well me and my friend Leanne) decided that to make this story a little different from the SM-verse not only the wolves should be super fast and strong. Imprints get in danger too, they become part of the magic but are still just as defenceless as other humans. I decided that imprints should get a bit of the magic, that's why there's all the hints in this chapter. Don't worry they wont turn into wolves or anything that extreme.**

**Since I'm guessing most people will already know all the Legends involving the cold ones, the third wife and so on the next chapter will pick up after Jake has told the three girls all the legends. I didn't like the idea of copying SM book and there isn't really anyway to rephrase it.**

**Also I've put links on my page for Jake's car and bike as well as Alex's outfit. **

**Wow that was a long A/N, reviews please!**


End file.
